A Thief's Change
by The Trailblazer
Summary: It's not easy for a thief when he suddenly finds himself drawn to one of the king's royal knights. It could get him in trouble. LunethxIngus
1. Chapter 1

First Meeting

Luneth, a thief, stealing to make a living was one day astonished by the sight of another person…

Luneth wore a green bandana on top of his silvery grey hair, a white shirt, black pants and a green scarf thing around his waist. His violet eyes were searching from left to right around the market for a good victim to sponsor his dinner for the day. Suddenly a blonde knight who was standing by one of the fruit stalls looking spaced out caught his attention. He looked rich and seemed to pay almost none attention to his surroundings, slowly sneaking up on him Luneth hoped he wouldn't notice him and turn around to ruin his whole stealing plan. His heart was pounding faster and harder for every step closer to the man he took but before he was close enough to carry out his plan the blonde knight snapped out of his thoughts slowly turning around. Luneth stopped immediately with wide open eyes as the blonde's purely blue eyes was staring right at him, like he could see through Luneth's whole character! Trying to act casual Luneth quickly changed direction putting his hands on the back of his head as he walked away feeling the knight's suspicious stare in his back like arrows shot from a skilled archers bow. ****

Walking into a small alley he finally felt free and slowed down his pace before stopping completely letting out a sigh of relief. Curiously he turned around wondering if he dared to take a peek to see if he could spot the man. Thinking about it for a few seconds he decided a small peek wouldn't hurt and honestly he was too curious about the knight that he just had to see him again. Slowly sneaking back he peeked around the corner but he shouldn't have done that! The instant second as he did that he was meet by purely blue eyes looking at him with a small smirk, chuckling a little.****

"Hello there!" The blonde knight said and raised his hand waving a little.****

Luneth just stood there and shocked with wide open eyes. He tried to talk and make up an excuse for his weird behavior; though his mind was flooded with different excuses his mouth didn't let him speak any of them. All he could do was stutter some none understandable words.****

"Uhm…I…Uh…" ****

The knight in the red armor patiently waited for him to speak while looking at him calmly. Luneth on the other hand was everything else but calm. He was still staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. A few seconds passed for what seemed like an eternity before Luneth finally got back to reality, he quickly stood up straight and bowed to the blonde man.****

"E…Excuse me!" He quickly turned around to dash off to get away from the awkward meeting but before he had even taken a single step he felt something holding his wrist stopping him from running. ****

Luneth turned around noticing that the knight was holding him with a steady grip and no intension of letting him escape. He looked at his caught wrist then back up at the man with a questioned expression, struggling to get loose.****

"Lemme go!" Luneth almost yelled.****

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The knight replied still acting calm.****

"I haven't done anythin' wrong!" By using a lot of strength Luneth managed to pull back his arm from the knight's grip and escape deeper into the alley leaving a quite astonished blonde knight behind him.

Luneth ran and didn't stop until his legs were too tired to continue, looking back he made sure the blonde stranger didn't follow him. His eyes couldn't spot that special blonde hair anywhere, the coast was clear. Sighing of relief he leaned against a wall and sank to the ground to relax and catch his breath before he made his way home. It was dinner time soon and this thief didn't have any plans on missing it. I know I said he stole to make a living and that today's prey was going to pay for his food but that's only because there is stuff he wants but can't get his foster parents to buy for him, plus he doesn't like to be a burden. As for the dinner, it's not every day you get your favorite dish at home so of course Luneth needed money to buy some real food if that were to happen.

"What was with that guy?" he exclaimed to himself between his heavy breathing. "Standing there all oblivious and then just turn around? And _chase_ me?" That was the worst. Being chased and then on top of that he got caught by him. Such humiliation. Luneth's rage grew for every second he thought about that stranger, he just wanted to forget it but he couldn't. Somehow those blue eyes had left a deep impression on him.

"Gaah! This is driving me insane!" by throwing his arms up in despair he gained a few curious stares from by-passing people but he didn't care. "That blondie is going to pay for this! And he's gonna pay bad!" Luneth hissed between gritted teeth and got up from the ground to head home for that dinner he didn't wanted, he blamed Blondie for that too. If it weren't for him Luneth could have bought himself a burger but oh, no, now he had to eat that homemade grossness. Another sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I decided to divide the first chapter into two so if you have read the first chapter earlier you can skip on to chapter 3 and enjoy the reading there :D

Second Meeting

There had been rumors about a big feast in Castle Sasune. Of course those rumors had reached the ears of a certain thief. That very thief was now eagerly planning how to best sneak into the castle, steal all the valuable things he could carry while the guests and the ones who lived there were busy with the ongoing party.

"Assuming they all will stay in the huge ballroom this entrance and that balcony should be without a guard," his thieving fingers moved over the stolen map of the castle and he scribbled a few words here and there. The entrance he was talking about was just a small backdoor, not many people knew about it and the balcony belonged to one of the workers at the castle who most definitely would be busy that night. Don't ask me why he knows that maybe he spies on Princess Sara.

"Luneth!"

Someone suddenly called him and he could already hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Quick like a snake Luneth rolled up the map and hid it under his bed just mere seconds before the door opened.

"Yes, Arc?" with a smile, to hide his annoyance Luneth turned to his foster brother who stood in the doorway looking as calm and timid as always. Those freckles really helped to give him the cute 'good boy'-look as well as his brown hair.

"Uhm…You haven't seen my map over Castle Sasune?"

After a quick, almost unnoticeable glance towards his bed the thief curiously looked at Arc. "No. Why do you even have a map over that castle?"

"It's for my re-search," Arc smiled calmly as he began to walk out of the room to continue his search for the lost map.

"Still going to be an architect?" Luneth called after him.

"Of course!" And the door closed and only the steps and quiet humming from Arc could be heard.

The silver haired thief couldn't help but smile to himself. His brother really tried his best to achieve his dream to become an architect and that made Luneth more proud than anything. Also it had another benefit: Luneth could get his hands on all kinds of maps and drawings over different houses that he otherwise would have to go through trouble to get.

When he couldn't hear Arc's humming anymore he smirked reached for his- I mean Arc's map to continue his vicious plans. It took Luneth quite awhile to plan this into the very detail, he wouldn't risk anything to go wrong as this break-in was going to help him get that new game he so dearly wanted or the shining new sword the weapon shop just put on sale.

Finally the awaited evening came and it was time for the eager thief to give that castle an un-invited visit. Unless he left after his family was asleep they would get suspicious and wonder why he was leaving so late at night. The excuse that he had to go out and look for a thing that he had lost earlier under the day didn't work every time and he was already teased for being clumsy and irresponsible for losing things so often. Him being a thief was the only secret he kept from his family not even his best friend/brother Arc knew about it and that's why he stuffed his bed with teddies and blankets to make it look like he was in fact sleeping before sneaking out of the window.

It was a long walk to get to the big castle but it was worth it and Luneth had planned that he's be there when the party was at its climax and everyone should be busy. Music could be heard from the castle before he could even see it but it was nice to walk outside in the fresh air listening to the distant music so Luneth happily continued his quest towards the feasting fortress.

When he reached his destination and managed to sneak past the guards who complained to each other why they had to stand here guarding while the others were inside having fun Luneth went to the back to find the unguarded entrance. Quietly he laughed at his own brilliance, everything was going as planned and he could almost see that game in his hand now together with the sword. Slowly he reached for the door knob and carefully opened the door and took a peek in. No one was there. Perfect. With practiced skill he quietly tiptoed across the floor and out of the room to find the place where he believed the more valuable stuff was stored.

As he got out he was met by a long lit up corridor with enormous paintings on each side, some of them were portrait while some of them where just landscapes or fruit. Luneth still couldn't understand the beautiful in art and he had other things to worry about. For example if he were to meet someone in this corridor it would be a disaster, he had nowhere to hide and his clothing didn't really indicate him as one of the guests.

_"Quick, quiet and quality,"_the three important Q's in this business Luneth thought to himself and hurried through the bright passage.

The ballroom was on the first floor so without a second thought Luneth took the stairs up just like he had planned.

_"The king probably keeps his important things by his room." _

His memory was good but not photographic so the location of the king's room had been slightly forgotten but such a small thing wouldn't stop this thief. Moving closer to a candle he took out the detailed map over the castle and started to scan eager to find the treasure chamber.

_Clank, clank, clank._

What was that? Someone was coming and coming this way. Stuffing the map back into his pocket Luneth took some quick steps away from the revealing light and hid in the shadow of a huge plant. Damn, everything in this castle was huge!

It was the armor of a guard that made the clanking noise and now it stopped while looking around just where Luneth had been seconds earlier. Did the guard suspect anything? Luneth couldn't see clearly and he did not dare to move to get a closer look either but something seemed familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on what. His heart was now beating rapidly, it was a wonder not everyone in a radius of 5 miles couldn't hear it.

"I am sure I…" It was the guard speaking to himself.

That voice?

Luneth's ears perked up. Where had he heard it? I told you his memory wasn't photographic.

"Ingus!" a girl with a very expensive looking dress came running up the stairs and towards the armored guard. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I saw something…" the guard called Ingus replied back thoughtfully.

"Well…There's nothing here so let's go back," she pulled his arm and Luneth who was watching everything could only imagine how annoying it must be with a persistent girlfriend like that.

He took one last look around but let his eyes stare extra carefully towards the suspicious plant and Luneth felt it like he was staring straight at him. "I'm coming," and to Luneth big relief the man left down the stairs with the girl clinging to his arm.

It took the silver haired thief a good while before he dared to step out of the dark shadows and get back to the candle for a final look at the map.

"Got it!" now when he knew exactly where to find the treasures he once again put the map back into his pocket and continued up some other stairs. The king probably thought that a man of his position should sleep in a tower. Ordinary thieves thought otherwise, according to them it was only idiots who liked high places and smoke.

Thieves also had to be in good shape so the stairs was not a big problem. In just a few minutes he had reached the end of them and the treasures were near. Another smile was brought upon his lips as he moved towards the door with the treasure chamber on its other side.

It was locked of course but with some skill and help from a hair pin or two a thief could unlock anything and Luneth was not an exception. The lock gave of a clicking sound and the door swung open revealing an open room filled with chests. Treasure chests.

Sparkling violet eyes looked from one chest to another until finally deciding on open one. Remembering the Q, quick, he aimed for the closest one and even these were locked.

With a tiny growl Luneth worked his magic with the hair pin "Are they afraid of thieves here or what?" he questioned himself as the lid to the chest opened.

Now his eyes were sparkling even more, the jewelries inside the chest glimmered so much it almost made his violet hues seem like precious stones too. With shaking hands he picked up a few of them and examined them closer. If this was the privilege Luneth wanted to be a king too. Too bad it was probably an impossible dream, a dream he didn't have time for now either. Taking down a vase that so timely was placed in that room, most likely to cheer the room up with flowers but it was now empty and Luneth was in more need of it.

When he had filled the vase with as many jewelries and shiny things it could fit in it he put a few more into his pockets. To save for emergencies he assured himself while closing the chest and lock it up again to prevent the king from noticing it earlier than needed, also the door to the chamber was locked again before Luneth snuck down the stairs. If someone were to discover him now a prison cell and disappointed parents would be the only thing waiting him when morning came.

Unfortunately a buff looking guard was blocking the way for the thief and his escape passage through the back door, this leaving him no choice but to go back and take the route out of the balcony. He didn't have to go back to far but it annoyed him that he had to change his plans because of a stupid thing like a guard! Luckily the fresh air on the balcony helped him calm down. Maybe this way wasn't so bad after all.

_Clank, clank._

"You?"

Out of reaction Luneth turned around to see who called and to make sure he wasn't discovered. He shouldn't have done that, with determined steps a guard came towards him through the open balcony door. Luneth just stared until he finally saw the face of the man.

"You?" he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the knight from earlier, the one he had tried to rob and the very same man who almost discovered him hiding by the plant. Ingus.

"So it was you! You hid behind the plant earlier and…" his crystal clear blue eyes moved to the vase Luneth held in his hands.

The thief just took a step back. What could he do? He was discovered and would wake up in a prison cell and never even see the package of that game he wanted.

It seemed Ingus could understand his thoughts. "Oh," he chuckled a little. "I will not let the king know about your…" another glance towards the case. "…bargain."

Luneth just continued to stare. "You won't?"

"I won't."

"Why?" Luneth gave him the most distrustful look he could.

"Oh, I don't know," the knight took a few steps forward and calmly leaned against the balcony rail. "Maybe because the king already has a chamber full of it," he made a gesture with his arm to the direction of the tower. "And I am sure you are in more need of money than he is."

_"Damn right I am!"_was what he wanted to say but instead he stood quiet and just looked at him. Here he was, an intruder on top of all and the guard just stood there like it was the most common thing in the world, just stared out into the peaceful darkness with its few shining stars. The thief on the other hand was still shaky after being discovered and the present awkward silence did not help at all.

"You know," the knight began talking again and his blue eyes looked straight into the thief's violet, slightly grey ones. "The party is boring me out and I just had to get out of there."

"Okay?" he didn't know what else to reply.

"It is always about being formal and polite. Never about relaxing and just enjoy yourself."

"I see…" it was still hard to keep a normal conversation in this unusual situation.

"Yes, I mean, you seem to enjoy yourself pretty well, running into alleys, sneaking into castles and finding treasures!" a small envy could be noticed which got Luneth interested.

"So castle life isn't fun after all?" he decided that apart from the fortune being a king was not so tempting after all.

"Trust me when I say this: it is not."

This made Luneth laugh a little. "You're being pretty formal now too you know, at least with your speech."

"I am?" those blue eyes got a little wider and if you looked closely he almost looked embarrassed. "I am sorry, I suppose it becomes a habit."

"No worries man!" the chat was more relaxed now and it was easier to talk despite the odd circumstances and that relaxed atmosphere helped a certain thief to remember something. "You!" his arm shot out in an accusing point towards the blonde man.

"Yes?" now his eyes were even wider than earlier and you could clearly see the shock in his face.

"You-You ruined my day and I had to eat homemade grossness!"

"E-Excuse me?" Ingus couldn't for all in the world understand what the silver haired stranger was blabbering about.

"Yes! You caught me in that alley and made me make a fool of myself!"

He tried his best but failed hardly to hide a snicker. "Oh yeah, good memories."

"You're laughing?" Luneth didn't know what to do or he knew one thing. "You're going to pay for this you know! I'm leaving!" with an escape rope already in his hand he tied it steady and carefully to the railing of the balcony and threw the rest over so he could climb down on it.

"No, wait!" he looked shocked at this sudden turn of events and with a few quick steps he stopped right in front of Luneth.

"No can do, besides I don't think you have time to wait," his eyes had accidentally spotted the young woman from earlier in a window a floor down. "Your girlfriend is looking for you," with a quick salute he slid down the rope with the vase under his arm but unfortunately for Ingus he missed it as his gaze laid on the searching woman.

"She's not my-" he sighed, it was too late, he could see a small figure run across the castle yard and vanishing into the black night but if he had yelled after him he would get discovered by the guards. Being the loyal person Ingus was he released the rope and brought it with him as he returned into the castle. It had to be hidden somewhere or the king might found out about the incident. Once again that boy with hair like the purest silver had escaped him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I got myself a wonderful Beta, her name is picklgirl, who will make all the mistakes go away! :D And the text is more structured now so I hope you enjoy it ^^ You should check her out, got some awesome stories ;D

Third Meeting

The next morning when Luneth was stretching in bed before opening his eyes to greet the new day, he felt really satisfied with himself. Not only had he escaped with a good prize but he'd also told that blondie not to mess around with him. Hopefully he never had to look into those deep, blue eyes again. Sure, the castle had a fortune, but not a chance he'd go back there now when he knew _that guy_ was there. But enough about yesterday, he wanted to forget it as much as he could.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by Arc's voice. "Are you awake?"

"I am…" Luneth muttered back, still feeling a little sleepy after the night's adventure.

"Good, because breakfast is ready."

"It is?" he jumped out of bed and the sleepiness was as good as gone.

Arc laughed and left knowing his brother was going to rush down the stairs towards the kitchen in just a few seconds. He was right of course. Arc barely made it to the table before someone rushed passed him, dressed in his usual grey pants and a dark blue hoodie, wearing a brown vest over it. Of course he had his hair in its usual ponytail.

"You're up early today," his foster father Topapa pointed out while putting some cheese on his sandwich.

"He is always up early when the food is ready, dad," Arc replied as he sat down while reaching for the milk.

Even though both Luneth and Arc were orphans, Topapa and Nina raised them like their own, so they both pretty soon had started calling them dad and mom. They also saw each other as real brothers, I mean after growing up together that is what happens, and they rarely argued. Actually they were almost like best friends.

"That's not really true!" the silver haired teen tried to defend himself but the other three just looked at him in disbelief. "Really…" he trailed off and took a sandwich while trying to avoid their eyes.

"So I still haven't found my map," Arc began. "So I'm going out today to ask Alus if I can borrow another one." Alus was one of his best friends and he was the prince in Saronia. So he had the connections to get access to secret things to help Arc with his education.

"Topapa and I are cleaning the house today so we will keep our eyes open for that map," Nina informed with a kind smile across her face as Topapa agreed with a nod.

Luneth successfully ignored the conversation to avoid suspicion of taking the map.

"Luneth, if you're not doing anything today you can help us cleaning."

He almost choked on his sandwich but luckily he managed to swallow it before anyone got worried. "What?"

"Didn't you listen?" she still had that smile on her lips as her voice turned stricter. "Arc is going out and can't help today and you escaped cleaning last time."

"But," he needed an excuse and fast.

Like some sort of higher power knew, the teapot's whistle loudly got everyone's attention to notify that the water was boiling. Nina who sat closest got up to get it and the lazy orphan took the opportunity to get away by quickly swallowing the last bite of his sandwich.

"Sorry but I'm busy and gotta go!" with a quick wave he hurried out of the kitchen, leaving shocked mumbles behind him. "Bye!" he shouted as he opened the front door leading out of the house, but what he saw, paralyzed him.

Just when the blonde knight was about to knock on the door it had opened before him and the exact same person he came to see stood in front of him. "Uhm..hello," he said rather surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Luneth hissed. Here he had tried his best to forget about this person and just as it had seemed like it was working, the strange blonde showed up again. At his house, no less.

Someone called from inside and it sounded like the old man. "Someone's at the door?"

"N-No one! Bye bye!" Luneth quickly got out and closed the door behind him. With a firm grip of the knight's clothing he dragged him away from the house; if they saw him together with this guy, he would have a lot to explain. "What _are_ you doing here?" he finally asked again when they were out of sight.

"I am not sure myself but I had this feeling I had to come see you," the knight answered hesitantly.

"That's…weird?"

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence. No one looked at the other and neither of them moved, both just waiting for the other to start talking.

Ingus was the first one to break the minute long silence, but still without making eye-contact. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Luneth looked up at him with clueless eyes.

"That girl, Sara," still no eye-contact from the blonde. "Is not my girlfriend."

Sara? _Sara?_ Where had he heard that name before? So that clingy girl's name was Sara? Wait! … _Princess Sara?_

"Uhm…" it was hard to communicate with this knight; he blurted out the most random things. "Why are you telling me that?" Luneth tried his best not to show the astonishment he felt about the fact that he had seen the princess the night before from such short distance.

"I dislike misunderstandings," this complicated man said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Must be in his world, because in Luneth's world this whole situation was anything but normal.

"Well, now I know so…" he paused and looked at the guy in front of him who seemed less tense now. "I'm leavin'," he spoke quietly, slightly afraid of the other's reaction, but when it didn't come he slowly backed away to take his leave. That's when Ingus stopped him by once again grasping his wrist. Luneth was shocked, just like last time, and his mind gave him a very detailed flashback of it, which also made him remember his rage.

"Let me go," his voice was demanding and firm. Ingus had no idea those friendly, violet orbs could look so piercing mad, but he had no intention of letting this silver haired robber steal his attention and get away with it. The thief seemed to understand that as he could feel the grip only tightening.

"Ingus."

"What?" Luneth gave him a very confused look.

"That's my name," the knight quickly explained. "I thought you should know."

"Why would I-"

"Because it would be impolite of me to ask for your name if I did not introduce myself first," he still spoke very quickly, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable about the situation. "So, what is yours?" he avoided eye contact and instead kept his eyes somewhere right next to his thieving friend.

After staring at him for a good couple of seconds just to make sure if this guy was serious or not Luneth finally realized he was and gave up. "Name's Luneth."

"Isn't that a gi-"

"Girl's name?" he glared, eyes was filled with fury, if there was one thing that could really trigger his anger it was calling his name a girl's name. That and apparently this knight. "Hell no!"

Shocked by the sudden burst of rage Ingus was quick to apologize. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he was giggling a little on the inside though, cause let's face it; an angry Luneth is a funny Luneth. At least it was to Ingus.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee with me?" Ingus asked hastily as he knew the boy would escape his grip any second now considering how mad he seemed to be. Ingus didn't know what it was that seemed to drag him to this boy, but there was something about him. Something he couldn't ignore. "It's my treat." He added, assuming Luneth would say no otherwise.

The silver haired boy didn't know what to think of the offer, let alone what to answer. As he didn't want to stand there looking all confused, he put on his most serious face before replying. "I don't even like coffee, so no thanks." He could feel the grip on his wrist slightly lessen after declining the other's offer.

"I understand. I should get going then. Farewell!" Now the knight let go of the other's wrist and walked past him, leaving Luneth behind him. He wasn't going to force him into doing something he didn't want. Suddenly he heard some mumbling behind him and stopped slowly turning his head towards Luneth. "Excuse me?"

"I said alright! But I want tea…If that's okay?" During his thieving years he had learned to never say no to free things and this time wouldn't be a first. Luneth could admit that he felt embarrassed about it, maybe he was even blushing a bit, but there was no turning back now, was it?

"'That is fine with me, and if I recall correctly, there is a café nearby that makes perfect tea." The knight just continued like the last few seconds had never happened. "It's right this way." And he continued in the direction he had already started, hearing the footsteps of Luneth following behind him.

All the way to the café, Luneth kept his violet eyes on the ground. He couldn't believe himself for agreeing to something as ridiculous as going to a café with another guy. Sure, he had done so with Arc a couple of times, but that was different; they were like brothers, and brothers can do that, but with this knight? This knight he didn't even know, it would be awkward indeed. If he was lucky he might be able to create the kind of relaxed conversation they had the night before. It's not like he felt uncomfortable around the guy. Hey, he wasn't uncomfortable around anyone, it's just that this blonde knight sure knew how to make all their meetings so awkward. Maybe it was the fact that he was a knight and Luneth a thief that made it so wrong, or his formal speech or maybe, maybe it were those piercing blue eyes?

"Here it is," the now familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to halt and give the man a surprised look.

Luneth recognized the café; he had been here before mostly with Arc, but also with his whole foster family. Just like Ingus had told him the tea here was perfect and their chocolate cake tastes as if it came from heaven. His mouth started to water just thinking about it, and recalling the cake eating contests he and Arc usually had here on their birthdays didn't make it any easier. He always won. Arc usually said something about how much he enjoyed the cake and that he wanted it to last longer, or that Luneth just wasted his', or that he didn't want to risk a piece getting caught in his throat, making him look like a fool. Luneth knew better. Arc could never beat him because he couldn't chew fast enough and his stomach was just too small.

Ingus couldn't help but notice the desire in Luneth's eyes as they were staring straight at the café. "I presume you have been here before?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" He forced his violet hues from the café only for a second to look at his companion. "This place is the best! Have you tried their chocolate cake?" He couldn't take it anymore. Neither his stomach nor his mouth could take it anymore. "Let's go already!" And with that said, Luneth took a grip of the other man's cloth dragging him inside The Crystal Café.

"H-ey! Easy there!"

Yeah, like Luneth could hear him; all he could hear was the sound of his own drooling. And drooling barely makes a sound so you can imagine. Quickly he proceeded to the counter, while pulling the blonde knight with him, so he could finally place his order. Lucky for him there weren't many guests at the café today so Luneth didn't have to wait in line.

"Hello Luneth, what would you like today? The usual?" The woman behind the counter gave him a smile.

"Hi! Yes, of course! Thanks." He smiled back and pointed with his thumb at the knight. "Oh, and he's paying. I'll go get a table!" With that said, he was off looking for a free table, faster than the other two could have a chance to stop him or say something for that matter.

The waitress behind the counter and Ingus were now turning their chocked looks towards each other. "Is he always like that?" Ingus asked.

"Nah, but if he's hungry and knows there's cake…He might lose it a little" She gave him a smile. "Plus I guess he's not paying, which does seem to make him more excited. Speaking of that, what would you like to order?"

"I will just have a coffee please, black." With a gentle smile, he paid the waitress for their order and went to look for his new friend.

He didn't have to search a long time as his eyes pretty quickly caught a silver shimmer by a corner in the back of the café. "_Seriously, what kind of shampoo does he use and will it make my hair look like gold?" _It wasn't exactly what Ingus was thinking, but it might have been if he wasn't such a proper knight.

While waiting at the table, Luneth had come to realize just how embarrassing his recent behavior had been, considering he hardly knew the man. It was okay to be excited like that when he was with Arc, but now he was here with a knight. The King of Sasune's knight for that matter. He didn't even know if he could trust him, maybe he was just here to find out what Luneth had done with the stolen goods. Yeah, he had to be careful not to let his guard down. _"But…"_

As said knight arrived at the table, he let out a sigh before looking at the owner of that shimmering hair with a grin. "So have you calmed down or do I have to put you on a leash?"

"Oh you wish!" Luneth looked away in the same second he realized how that must've sound; he could feel his cheeks gaining some heat as a small blush appeared. _"Why did I have to say that?"_

The blonde knight didn't know why but he did wish for that. And wasn't the boy too cute when blushing? It might not seem like it, but as a little boy Ingus had always wanted a puppy. Being an orphan at the king's castle and all that never happened, but now he felt like he had found something just as good. Something sweet and small to protect, to take care of. Like he had wanted to been taken care of at a young age.

Not wanting his new found puppy to feel more uncomfortable, he ignored the comment and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the waitress arriving with their order. "I think your tea is coming."

Luneth tried to ignore the awkward moment and act natural as the woman put down his cake and cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks!" He gave her a smile. "Looks as delicious as always! And tastes as good as always too!" He exclaimed as he had already taken a bite of it. Finally he had gotten payback for the day before when he'd promised himself that the blonde was going to pay hard for interrupting his hunting.

Ingus wasn't surprised, oddly enough he was getting used to the peculiar behavior this silver haired teenager had. Thanking the waitress as well, he stared to sip his coffee carefully while his eyes and mind were elsewhere. He just couldn't seem to put a finger on what was so special about this man, but he was leaning at the thought that he envied his spirit, and the way he was so carefree. Somewhere deep inside he believed he wanted to be the same.

To get his mind over the awkwardness of this whole situation, Luneth put his focus on eating the cake, wasting it like Arc called it. He didn't know why this man made him feel so uncomfortable? _"Must be the knight-thing, I'm a thief after all, it's just natural. Yeah, natural."_

"Are you here often?" The knight broke the silence while putting his coffee cup to the table. "I mean, you have a _usual order._"

Luneth looked up from his cake. "I wouldn't say often, but when someone in my family has a birthday, we go here." He let out a small laugh. "None of us are that great with baking."

"Family dinners? I wish I had those." Ingus looked straight at him, with envy in those sky-blue eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have those?"

"No. You see…Ah, I do not enjoy talking about myself that much." The knight picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips taking a mouthful of it. He could feel Luneth eying him suspiciously.

"Oh no! You gotta finish what you've started here, oh holy knight."

Said knight only replied with a weak smile.

"I know you don't know me," Luneth continued, "but I think you've realized I'm not one to give up that easily." It's true. Ingus knew that. "So just spill it already." Luneth could really look determined when he wanted.

Ingus sighed. "I have no choice then?"

"No."

"Alright. I'm an orphan, the King's servants found me in a basket once after returning from a battle. Since then, I have lived in the castle growing up with the maids and soldiers until I was old enough to become a knight myself."

Luneth couldn't believe his ears.

"I wanted to repay them for taking care of me. That is why I became a knight." He finished his story with his eyes staring down in his cup.

Luneth was still staring at him in surprise, until Ingus finally had to look up to see why he never got some kind of reply.

"What?" Was all Ingus managed to say.

After a few more seconds of surprised staring the silver haired thief finally spoke. "Me too."

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"I'm an orphan as well! And my brother. We were found in the woods near Ur by my foster dad Topapa, who's been taking care of us ever since."

Now it was Ingus' turn to be surprised. _"He was not alone." _Like a stone had just fallen of their chests, the atmosphere got so much lighter for both of them. "That is…That is a very odd coincidence."

"Tell me about it!" Luneth exclaimed.

Both of them traveled into their thoughts, thinking about what they just found out while continuing with what was left of their coffee and tea.

"So what do you have in mind for the…you know what?" Ingus suddenly spoke.

"_Ah, I knew it!"_ Luneth half-panicked but he had to remain calm. "Oh, nothin'…of your concern." The clear blue eyes that were resting on him did not make it easier to remain calm. _"Damn it! He told the King after all and here I thought we were getting along pretty well."_

"You do not have to tell me if you do not feel like it." Ingus returned to his coffee and a new, more awkward atmosphere was building up, until the village church clock suddenly stroke noon. The knight got up from his chair faster than lightning and stared with wide eyes at the source of the sound. "I have to go. Sorry!" With a quick wave at the shocked teenage thief he was out of the café.

"Wha?" Was all Luneth could say as he stared after the blonde knight. "Whaa!" New panic attack. He was off to tell the King. Luneth just knew it. He had to hide the treasure and he had to do it tonight.

The waitress who had noticed the sudden turn of events over in the corner came to ask her customer what just happened. "Did you scare your friend away, Luneth?"

Luneth who was still looking shocked and panicked, turned to the woman. "N-no, he…had to go. Or something…" Since there was nothing he could do about the treasure in broad daylight, he got another little idea. "Can I have a cake to go?" He tried to calm himself by giving the waitress a smile.

"You're eating another one?"

"Nah, this one's for Arc."

She gave him a nod and went into the kitchen to get Luneth another piece of cake. At the same time Luneth was trying to calm his thief nerves some more by finishing his tea and figure out a plan for tonight. He had been hoping for an early sleep, to get back what he'd lost through last night's adventure, but that had to wait.

"It's finished!" The waitress interrupted his thoughts as she waved with a small, white paper bag by the counter.

Luneth gave her a nod while getting up from his seat. _"Wait just a…"_ He noticed that the knight never got the chance to finish his coffee. _"What's so special about coffee anyway?"_ Luneth thought as he took the cup to his mouth for a taste. As he felt the now not so warm substance fill his mouth, he immediately regretted his actions. _"Bleh, it's gross, that's what!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I would like to thank **picklgirl** for making this story readable with her awesome beta powers :D

Oh, maybe I should make a disclaimer, can't remember if I have done that but of course I don't know any of the characters or anything else that is related to the awesomeness that is Final Fantasy III.

Enjoy!

Cake and Marshmallows

Luneth rarely had any regrets about his actions but today he did something that he was going to regret. He came home. Now coming home is not usually something you feel bad about, but considering the fact that Luneth ran out on house chores earlier that day, his family wasn't all that pleased with him.

"We are a family, Luneth. A family that helps each other!" Nina, his foster mother, continued to rant about how irresponsible Luneth was and how they couldn't trust him with anything important.

"This morning you were all cool about it…Besides it was just house chores…" he mumbled after staying quiet listening to his mother.

"Just chores?" it seems he had hit a nerve. "If we can't trust you to be here to help, how are we going to know if you will be here when we really need you for something important?" she gave him a stern look while Topapa nodded in support behind her.

"You know I'll be here." Luneth loved his family and hated when they were disappointed in him but he also hated cleaning. Their disappointment usually wore off after a while but cleaning always had to be done.

Nina sighed and walked up to give Luneth a hug. "Yes, we know," she let him go but caught his eyes with hers. "Topapa and I, we're not going to get any younger. We could really use some help from you and Arc."

"I know and I'm sorry." He could feel the soft scent of his mother's brown hair and decided to help with the cleaning next time.

"Good," she gave him a pat on his head. "We left your dump of a room for you to clean." With a small grin, which was unusual for his mother, she gave him some cleaning supplies. "Do you want to eat something first?" Nina was in fact a very kind woman and even if she was disappointed she didn't want her boys to go hungry.

Luneth just shook his head. "Nah, I better get to it before I change my mind," he took the supplies and headed off for his room.

"This is no dump," he convinced himself as he closed the door to his room behind him. Apparently Luneth had already changed his mind because he put the supplies to the side and went to see how his treasure was doing. Thankful that they had decided to leave his room alone Luneth looked at treasure and thought to himself. _"You'll be safer tonight."_

_Knock knock_

Suddenly there were a soft knock on Luneth's door causing him to quickly get away from the treasure. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Arc's voice spoke through the door.

With a quick glance towards his treasure the thief made sure it was well hidden under his bed. "Of course, A-kun!"

Slowly the door opened and Arc stepped in, his brown hair slightly messy like he'd been lying down. A book under his arm confirmed Luneth's assumption that Arc in fact had been lying down, reading under his favorite tree at the back of their house as always.

"Can you stop with that ridiculous nickname already?"

"No can do I'm afraid," Luneth smiled and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Hang on," he went to get the white paper bag that he had put down with the cleaning supplies. "I got you this!" With a huge smile across his whole face he handed the bag over to his little brother.

Arc put his book on Luneth's desk so he could use both hands, one for holding the bag and one for opening it. "Cake?"

"Yes, since I left all the cleaning to you," he wanted to repay his brother somehow for running away earlier.

"Thanks but you know, a cake just isn't enough."

"It's not?" his violet grey eyes widening.

"No. I should've been with Alus because my map is still missing but instead I had to listen to them complaining about you all morning. While cleaning! You know I hate it as much as you do and-"

"And that you rather read a book," Luneth finished him. "Yeah, yeah, I know! But the cake is from heaven!" he cried out with a desperate voice.

"No, it's from the café," Arc retorted.

"Yes, but they got it from heaven," he tried to convince his little smart ass of a brother.

"You keep saying that but-"

"Proof?" Luneth cut him off again. "The taste is enough, my dear brother."

"Yeah, yeah," Arc sighed and picked up his book to leave. "Anyway, you owe me one."

"And you owe me a cake!" he called back as Arc left loosely waving good bye with the bag.

The silver haired teenager closed and locked the door like any other teenager would have done to get some privacy. Luneth was tired, dead tired in fact. "It wouldn't hurt if I rested my eyes for awhile, right?"

He was just going to rest them but it didn't take long until last night's lack of sleep took its toll and sent our favorite silver haired bandit to the land of dreams. All of a sudden Luneth found himself lying in a meadow with green grass and white flowers all around him or… not all around him. Because there, just next to him was a person, at first he didn't recognize the silhouette but as the person turned his head to look at Luneth it struck him like lightning from a clear blue sky; Ingus.

"I have been waiting," his rough but still soft voice spoke.

"Waiting?"

"Yes, waiting for you."

Luneth only stared as the knight pulled himself up in a half sitting, half lying position. With his gloved hand Ingus stroke the cheek of his silver haired friend, who was now paralyzed in shock.

Luneth couldn't believe what was happening, he could feel his bodyheat rise and a blush creeping onto his face. The knight just giggled while looking at him with his ocean blue eyes. Luneth couldn't take it, he couldn't take the heat, the eyes or that smile of his. Quick as a weasel he was up on his feet running for his life only hearing the knight calling after him. "Luneth! Luneth!"

"LUNETH!" the voice suddenly sounded closer and more real, causing Luneth to take the first flight back to the real world.

"Wha? Oh!" In an attempt to go for the door the teen, still dizzy from sleep, fell out of his bed with a loud crash.

It seems like the person who called him noticed that as he know could hear steps coming up the stairs. "Are you okay?" Nina's voice sounded worried.

"Ah," Luneth quickly got up from the floor and dashed for the door, opening it just seconds before his mother. "Yes, I'm alright!" he straightened his clothes and tried to fix the ponytail that was holding his silver hair in its place.

"Cleaning, I see," she eyed his suspiciously.

"Yes," his head nodding desperately while trying to sound as convincing as he could. "It's a dump like you said, real tricky."

"I can tell…" she said still looking at him with doubt as she moved some loose strands of hair from his forehead. "Oh, and dinner is ready, since you didn't hear me calling."

"Awesome!" he swiftly shut the door behind him and followed Nina downstairs to the kitchen, only making a small stop by the mirror placed by the end of the stairs. He really had to redo his messy ponytail. Behind him was a window and trough the reflection he noticed the pink-orange shade of sundown, through the window it almost looked like a famous painting. _"What? I slept that long?"_ he was sure he had just rested his eyes for a minute…or five.

At the thought of being asleep, Luneth could almost remember a dream he'd had. He couldn't place his finger on what it had been about, but he could remember the feeling. It was a warm, gentle feeling. Almost like when you drink a mouthful of hot tea on a winter's day and it leaves that tickling feeling in your stomach or something like that. His reflection blushed. It took him a few seconds to realize that it meant he was blushing too.

"Are you coming?" Nina's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Y-yes!" he took a few deep breaths to calm down his pink cheeks before entering the kitchen. Everyone was already seated by their dinner table and was politely waiting for the last family member before starting.

The food on the round kitchen table gave off an appetizing scent that could make almost anyone's mouth water. Maybe the family wasn't that good with baking but Nina sure had her days when it came to cooking. Luneth didn't like exactly everything she made but he had been raised to be thankful for whatever was served.

Taking his usual place next to Arc, he started to put some rice on his plate but got interrupted as his brother leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You were asleep, weren't you?"

Luneth turned to look at him with his violet eyes filled with hurt that his brother thought something so wrong about him. Of course he was faking and Arc knew that. "No, how could you possibly think that?" he whispered back.

"Well," Arc started as he looked down at the plate with his food slowly poking around in it with his chop sticks. "I've noticed you've been sneaking out some lately," he continued with a low voice still not removing his chocolate brown eyes from his food.

This time his silver haired's eyes were filled with real shock. _"So he had noticed? Damn Arc, staying up reading 'til late at night!"_ Luneth's mouth was usually quick with a reply but he wasn't ready for this yet, he couldn't just tell him what he was doing. "Uhm…"

Luckily he didn't have to, not now at least. "What are you two boys talking about?" Topapa's curiosity saved him.

Unlike a few seconds ago Luneth's mouth was now ready for a quick comeback. "Oh, you know, girls!" he replied with a wink and a pat on Arc's back. "There is someone that-"

"Is not." Arc interrupted him, knowing where this was going.

"Oh but-" Luneth tried to continue.

"Will you just eat already!" his voice was firm but with a hint of despair.

Out of the two brothers Luneth was the one that was found first, only with a couple of hours but it made everyone consider him as the older one even though they both were fourteen. Being the more mature orphan, Arc wasn't one to pick up arguments. On the other hand, he was also the youngest and didn't like the fact that Luneth most of the time got the last word. That is why he made a retort with a more arrogant voice. "Besides you're the one that's-"

Again Luneth was quick in his actions and successfully placed his hand over his brother's mouth before he had revealed Luneth's secret getaways.

Nina and Topapa were used to their behavior but it could still surprise them, resulting in confused looks towards the boys.

"The one that's what?" Topapa was a very curious old man. It is probably from him that Arc got the enthusiasm over studying and such.

"Been going to town," Luneth replied casually, still with his hand over the other's mouth. "Books won't get you a date, ya know!" he winked at his dear brother once again.

Arc, who was now giving Luneth the death glare, tried to defend his reputation but all that was heard was a muffled mumble behind Luneth's hand.

Arc's death glare together with Nina's and Topapa's firm eyes on Luneth made him realize that maybe it was time for him to let go of his dear but now slightly angry brother.

"Oh, I'll get you for this!" Arc exclaimed with a gasp as Luneth finally freed his mouth. He got ready with his fist to aim a punch to his silver haired brother's shoulder.

"Now, now, boys. Will you calm down and finish your food instead, please?" Nina was one that enjoyed some peace and quiet during dinner. Talking was fine but with these brothers it could get a little louder than she accepted.

Arc lowered his hand at the sound of his mother's voice. He was the mature one after all. "Yes, mom," with a little shame in his voice he tried to ignore the annoyance that was Luneth and concentrate on his food. Luneth seemed to do the same as the rest of the dinner continued in an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go and call Alus," Arc announced when his plate was empty.

"Have fun," Nina called after him as he left the kitchen for the phone in the hallway.

"I can help you clear off the table," Luneth offered as he was finished as well.

"Oh, that would be nice," she gave him a smile as they both got up from their seats.

When Luneth finally returned to his room he sat down on his bed to think out a plan for his stolen treasure. He had to hide it, that's for sure and at home was not a safe place considering the knight knew where he lived and all. No, he had to hide it somewhere else, and lucky for him he had a little cave out in the woods where he usually hid his stuff. He even hid himself in there sometimes when he wanted to be alone to gather his thoughts. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible, but the problem was that he had to wait for it to get dark and for his family to fall asleep. That wasn't going to happen for another two, maybe three hours.

To pass the time, he took the mess on his floor, most consistent of dirty clothes and game magazines and made room for it under his bed, next to the treasure. After all he had told Nina that he had been cleaning and he didn't really like lying to her or Topapa. At least it looked like he'd done some cleaning even if it wasn't nearly as neat as Nina wanted it. Now, that didn't really take so much time and he still had some left to kill. He decided to play some video games until the dark finally fell over the continent.

After Topapa and Nina had stopped by his room and Arc's room to say good night, Luneth decided it was time. He changed into more convenient clothes, his thief outfit to be more exact. It were the same clothes he had worn the night before when he broke into the castle. White shirt, black pants and a green scarf around his waist plus one on top of his head to keep his hair out of his eyes.

There were a few things that always were good to bring on adventures so Luneth packed a bag with his usual stuff; rope, dagger, flash light, match sticks and a snack. The map of Castle Sasune was still in the bag, he didn't want Arc to discover it so he let it be. Now he was fit for fight.

He opened the window in his room and thanked the Gods for the huge tree growing there. It had helped him sneak out of his room many times; it was also Arc's favorite tree to read under. Just as he was about to swing his legs over the window sill he remembered something very important: making it look like he was sleeping. With a groan he quickly made his way over to his bed and stuffed some teddy bears under the blanket.

"There! Looks exactly like me." Satisfied with himself and that genius brain of his he swung his bag over his shoulder and picked up the other bag with the treasure before taking a leap out of the window. As usual he landed on a thick branch right outside his window and easily made his way down the tree. With a last look to his house he noticed the lights were still on in Arc's room. He was probably caught up in one of his architect books and wouldn't notice Luneth's disappearance. Lying to his brother wasn't something he enjoyed, but he couldn't bare himself to tell him, not yet. Convinced that this was the best way, he left his home behind him and rushed towards the forest.

In the meantime, Arc thought he heard some suspicious noise coming from his brother's room but it had suddenly gone awkwardly quiet. He couldn't be asleep yet, could he? He put away the book he was reading on his nightstand and inaudibly snuck over to Luneth's room. Softly he knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. So instead he slowly opened the door and stuck in his head through the door frame.

"Are you awake, Luneth?" No answer. Was he really sleeping? The bump on his brother's bed seemed to indicate that he was in fact sleeping but Arc knew better. "Luneth?" He slowly approached the bed and poked the bump gently. He gasped when whatever his finger was touching wasn't human. Arc seized the corner of the blanket and bit by bit pulled it away only to reveal a pile of stuffed animals.

"Geh?" he had to admit he was surprised at first but this did only confirm his suspicions that his brother was doing something in secret during the nights. "I wish he would tell me…" Arc almost whispered to himself. Didn't his own brother trust him? Was it because he wasn't as adventurous as Luneth? With a sad face he replaced the blanket and returned back to his room. It was going to be hard to continue reading his book now. He couldn't stop worrying and thinking over what it was that Luneth was hiding from him.

Back in the forest, Luneth was jogging down the familiar path towards his secret cavern. As he had been there many times before, it didn't take him long to reach his destination. The entrance to the cave was in a hole in the roots of a tree, well concealed by a thick, dark green bush. Quickly and quietly, the importance of a thief, he slid down the hole. With his flashlight ready in hand he let the light fall on the cold stone walls of the cave.

"_Just like I left it,"_ he thought to himself as everything was in its place. An almost burned out candle stood on a ledge formed by nature. Next to it was a bottle of water, a magnifying glass and some other random things that Luneth found important.

A little further into the cavern was a gap in the rocky wall where the thief had decided to hide his treasure together with some already hidden possessions. Possessions which really didn't belong to him. He covered the gap with a bigger stone in case someone would stumble into the cave like he did the first time. As a thief he could never be too sure when it came to his loot.

He left the cave feeling satisfied, he had managed to steal from the King and hide it in a place no one would ever find it. Not even _the knight. _ Said knight's face flashed before Luneth's violet eyes and an awkward feeling hatched in his heart. He had to admit he was a little disappointed about Ingus' sudden leave earlier. There was something about this blonde that made Luneth feel at ease and he had thought they were getting along just fine. Apparently it was just an act for the loyal soldier. Loyal to the King that is. Tired and angry, Luneth started walking home. However, a rustling sound from behind made him stop in his tracks, firm hand on his dagger.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Luneth?" replied a startled but familiar female voice.

"Refia?"

A blonde, slightly orange haired girl stumbled out of the trees and up to her friend with a confused look in her light, golden brown eyes.

Luneth was just as confused as she was as he eyed her from top to bottom making sure it really was her. She was wearing her usual white, shirt-like dress and a blue, long sleeveless vest, completed with black tights and red thigh boots.

"What are you doing here" she asked with a smile while straightening her clothing. "In the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing but," violet-grey orbs stared at her suspiciously. "You're running away again, aren't ya?"

"Eh? Well…yeah." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ha! I knew it!" confidence was literally dripping from his voice.

"Like you're any better! Been stealing again I presume?"She said in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Luneth nonchalantly locked his hands behind his head.

Refia let out a sigh. "I guess we're the same then."

Luneth and Refia went way back, at least a year or two. First time they met was here in the forest between Ur and Kazus, the situation not so much different from this one. Refia had been trying to run away from the blacksmith training her father Takka was so keen about. Luneth had just been out exploring, it's possible it was the same day he discovered his favorite cavern. After that they had become very good friends, talking about almost anything.

Refia was an orphan too, lived in Kazus with Takka being her foster father, so she felt a sort of bond between her and Luneth as well as his brother. Of course she knew his brother Arc too, they got along really well and his calm personality was a nice vacation from Luneth's constant desire for action. Their families generally spent the holidays together, making them almost feel like one big, happy family.

"Wanna BBQ some marshmallows?"

Refia couldn't help herself, hearing his question a loud laugh escaped her delicate lips before she even had a chance to stop it. Luneth just rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Sure! Why not?" was her final reply as her laugh seemed to calm down.

"Great!"

They collected some old sticks and braches for the camp fire as well as two longer sticks to attach their marshmallows on. Luneth used the match sticks he had with him to start the fire. From his backpack he also took out the bag of marshmallows.

It didn't take long for the fire to become big and steady enough for barbequing the marshmallows. They both sat there quietly staring into the fire as the candy slowly melted into a warm, gooey substance at the end of the stick.

"Arc knows," the girl's soft voice broke the silence.

Violet eyes stared at her in horror. "What?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that," she waved her free hand in dismissal. "I mean, he knows you're up to something. He just doesn't know what."

"Oh," like he had been holding his breath for the past fifteen minutes the silver haired boy let out a huge sigh. "I thought he knew I was a thief."

"You have to tell him," Refia continued while biting at her marshmallow.

"I know…" he swallowed his own marshmallow while avoiding looking at her. "But it's better if he doesn't know."

Refia stared at him in disbelief. "Is that what you tell yourself?" Her voice had an almost scolding tone. "Because you are wrong. Arc is very worried about you and the only thing you care about is yourself!"

"That's not true!" Luneth retorted finally looking at her.

"It is." With a stern voice she continued to scold him. "You believe he will hate you if you tell him. Well maybe he might, but that will hurt you more than him. You just can't stand the thought of him hating you! But you know what?"

Luneth was almost speechless; she had hit him right on the spot. Everything she said was true. "No, what?" his words came out in a mere whisper.

"The way you're treating him now is probably hurting him more, making him feel left out. Right now you are no better than the kids bullying him." Her marshmallow stick pointing at him accusingly. "Not being acknowledged by you is probably his worst nightmare."

"No…" his voice still only a whisper. "I do acknowledge him."

"That's not the feeling he gets when you are hiding things from him. He may pretend it doesn't bother him but trust me when I say, it does."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" his eyes glancing at her warily.

"I talked to him." She stated like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Oh." Luneth sat quiet for awhile, letting his eyes rest on the warm fire in front of him. "I'll talk to him then."

"Good!" Refia gave him a kind smile and a soft pat on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling but you had to understand." The silver haired nodded knowing she was right.

"So," she stared in a friendly tone. "Who did you rob this time?" the girl didn't want him to feel sad so changing the subject was a good start to get him on other thoughts.

"The King." Luneth replied casually.

"The King?" brown eyes stared with surprise at the boy beside her.

"Yes, but I got caught by one of the knights."

"Of course you did," she sighed and covered her face with her palm.

"It's not like you think!"

"And what do I think?" the orange haired girl challenged him.

"That I got thrown in jail but used my smart ass brain to escape." He stated amusingly.

"Eh? No, I think you got thrown in jail but they realized you looked too stupid to be a thief." She teased him.

"Hey!" he gave her a friendly push. "Anyway, I did not get thrown in jail. The knight was all cool about it and let me go but…" he trailed off into his thoughts.

"But?"

Luneth snapped out of his daze. "After he ditched me at the café I'm not so sure anymore."

Refia's confusion got stronger for every word he spoke. "The café?"

"Yes, after he came to my house we went to the café."

"He came to your house?" this was just too much for a girl to process this late at night. "You have to tell me from the beginning. Everything."

So he did, Luneth told her all about how he saw Princess Sara, how the knight showed up at his house and forced him to the café where he suddenly left. Lucky for Luneth, Refia was a girl so she could understand what was going on here. As soon as he finished his story Refia had a smirk on her face that for some reason disturbed Luneth.

"I don't think you have to be worried about him telling the king," she said happily. "Actually, you don't have to worry about him at all."

Now it was Luneth's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll notice. If you have that smart ass brain you claim you have, you'll notice."

"But, I don't understand!" he exclaimed desperately, resisting the urge to throw his arms up in despair.

"Maybe you should go ask him then?" she suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will!" Luneth stood up with confidence, his eyes looking at the direction of Sasune.

"You should hurry though, he might go to sleep soon."

"Ah! You're right!" Luneth started to fumble with his bag to see if he had everything he needed to break in to the castle once again. Yes, he had all he the important things so if he made it there in time he should be able to confront the knight that's been bugging his brain all day.

"I'll take care of the fire," Refia stood up as well and gave him a hug. "Good luck! And don't forget Arc!" her voice was a little more firm at the last sentence.

"Thanks, Ref! I promise I won't." with a gentle smile he hugged her back. "And you go home again. You'll worry Takka."

"I know," she sighed once more. "Now hurry up!" She gave him a push.

"A'right, I'm going," with his bag over his shoulder he left Refia and the fire behind him and headed in the direction of Castle Sasune. "Thanks again, Refia!" he waved her good bye with his whole arm.

"Anytime Luneth," she waved back. "Anytime." In the dark it was almost impossible to see the mysterious smile her lips were making.

x-¤-x

**AN:** Okay, so I know it says Refia has red eyes on FinalFantasyWikia but they don't look red to me in her pictures so I decided to stick to some kind of brownish color x)

I suppose this story is kind of AU because they are not the Warriors of Light so they won't have to save the world. And as you have already noticed, they all met under different circumstances than in the game. The story still takes place on the floating continent though and it's not really a modern world. I was thinking if Cid can invent airships, then he most likely can do phones and videogames with no problem, right? Will there be any airships in the story? I don't know… I'm not sure if chocobos will turn up either but don't be surprised if they do :D

I hope you all are in a reading mood now, because here's some suggestions ;D

If you haven't checked out **picklgirl** yet, do it! You won't regret it :D I mean, Ingus is a red mage! Who says no to that?

We also have **Silver Ecstasy**, if you wanna read a story where Ingus and Luneth have a very attractive fight :3 Plus she wrote the second chapter just for me! 3 Not really, but I kinda forced her :D Plus she recently started another FFIII story ;D

I luckily stumbled over this awesome story called Pretend by **blackandblue62 **that also deserves some more readers ^^

Last but not least, you should check out the collaboration I'm doing together with **AlchemyArc**, it's about Arc and some unfortunate events that can happen when you travel with the other Warriors of Light ;D

Sorry, for the terrible long author's note! See ya in chapter 5! I think you're going to love it ;D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm finally here with the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I still have some readers out there who remembers this story and thank you all for that! I also want to thank Erendyce for helping me with this chapter! She's been asking me for an update since springtime xD

Unfortunately I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters ):

**Chapter 5. Breaking and Entering**

Breaking into the castle a second time was simpler than Luneth had imagined. Maybe it was because he had already done it once before, or because there were no party this night; everyone seemed to be asleep. Or it was because he didn't really have to go inside. He just had to find out which window belonged to the obnoxious knight. After reading and examining the map thoroughly he came to the conclusion that Ingus' room must be located on the second floor. That's where most of the King's most important men stayed.

It was now as dark as it could get outside, apart from the stars and the thin crescent moon. That was about all he needed to compensate for his imperfect night vision. Luneth didn't want to risk getting caught for something as stupid as using his flash light.

By using a stone as a weight at the end of his rope, Luneth managed to throw it over a railing from a balcony. The rope was long and by lowering the rock towards the ground he ended up with both ends of the rope in his hands. Tying them into a knot he could start climbing the castle wall. It Luneth climbed the castle walls everyday but he did seem to handle it without much trouble, probably thanks to all the tree climbing he did in his younger days. He could still enjoy the good view that the trees provided and hear the wind rustling through the leaves.

As he reached the balcony he carefully made his way over the railing before pulling up the rope and putting it back in his bag.

"_Right, now I just have to find his room,"_ Luneth thought to himself, panting from the effort after escalating the wall.

The room that the balcony belonged to was dark and Luneth couldn't see a thing through the window no matter how much he looked. The moon was not that much of a help. The lack of light made him realize that if he was going to find Ingus, or _the knight _as Luneth preferred to call him, it had to be in one of those rooms that still had lights on. Not too far to the left was the closest lit up room and he decided to go there first. Unfortunately the veranda didn't reach that far so he had to climb sideways on the wall for a short distance. Of course he did find that rather frightening considering he would probably break more than just a few bones if he fell.

"_I'm so glad Nina can't see me now,"_ was the thought that came to his mind the second he accidentally looked down.

At last he reached the targeted window. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief he quietly leaned on the outer windowsill and peaked through the glass. Luneth could barely believe his luck when he spotted the blonde boy inside the room. What were the odds that the first room he was to look into would be _his_? It had to be destiny, right? The silver haired thief on the other hand was not relieved that he had found the knight he was looking for. No, he was just relieved because he didn't have to do more of that dangerous climbing, or so he thought.

The window to Ingus' room was slightly open, apparently he liked the cold, nightly breeze before going to bed. Speaking of going to bed, Luneth's eyes widened in shock as they noticed how the knight started to take off his armor, revealing a well trained abs that you don't normally see on a fifteen year old. As he was about to pull the shirt off over his head, there was an unexpected interruption.

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" There was a loud crash followed quickly by a hard thud as the young intruder crashed through the half opened window and fell in a pathetic heap on the stone floor. The blush on his face was too red to hide and he could feel a pair of surprised ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"Huh…?" was all the knight could say through his open mouth.

Luneth, still on the floor, tried his best to get up into a sitting position while looking away in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. It felt like his face was burning from embarrassment.

A firm knock on the door interrupted the awkward silence. "Are you alright in there, Ingus?" came the voice of a fellow knight.

Ingus snapped out of his shock and turned his head towards the door and a feeling of relief hit him when his eyes confirmed that the door was indeed locked. "Yes, it was just…a bird. It flew into the window."

"I see. Well good night then."

"Good night." Ingus waited until the fading footsteps of the soldier was gone before kneeling down in front of the "bird". "So," he started with a grin. "What is it I should not do?"

With his face buried in his arms, still doing his best to hide the flush, Luneth's words only came out as a quiet mumble.

"Excuse me, but I could not quite hear you."

Luneth could literally hear the smirk upon the knight's lips as he said that.

"I said," the silver haired intruder repeated with a louder, but not steadier, voice. "Don't take off your clothes." He never lifted his face from its secure hideout within his arms.

This did not turn out the way Luneth had in mind. Instead of yelling at the knight for attempting to rat him out to the king about the stolen treasure, it turned into a very awkward and embarrassing situation for Luneth.

"I should sleep with my clothes on?" the question came out very mockingly.

Luneth had completely lost control over this situation but he couldn't give up now. He had come this far, he had to face him.

While taking a deep breath he stood up, as he took a few steps back he started to point accusingly at the knight before him. "You think I want the image of your body burned into my eyes?"

"Considering your way of entry-"

"My way of entry was to prevent it!" Luneth interrupted him.

"Very well," Ingus still had a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here then? Except trying to get a glimpse of me-"

"I said, that's not it!" The silver haired argued. "I came here to yell at you for telling the King about me being a thief!" And now he was yelling so his purpose of the trip got fulfilled after all.

"And why would I have told him that?" Ingus smirk was now gone and instead he stared at Luneth with wide, surprised eyes.

"Because," Luneth's voice was now fierce with anger, for this was the part he was the most mad about. "You ditched me at the café to run off and tell him as soon as you had figured out I still had the treasure."

The knight just stared.

"But you know what, it's hidden! Hidden where you or anyone else never will find it!" His face was full of determination; the treasure would never get back to the king. Not as long as Luneth was kicking and breathing.

It took the blonde knight a few seconds to comprehend what just happened; when it sunk into his brain, he couldn't really help but burst out laughing. It was a laugh that lasted for about two minutes and even then the knight seemed to have trouble stopping.

Now it was Luneth's turn to just stare. At first he couldn't believe his eyes and ears as the blonde started laughing, quite like a maniac, but as it proved to be true he had to accept it. That didn't ease his shock though.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously when the knight seemed composed enough to talk again. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uhm, no." Ingus tried his best to hold back another giggle. "Just, you thought I told the king."

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

Ingus took a few steps closer to Luneth, who took a step back. "I told you when you first stole it that you needed it more than the King." Another step closer.

There was something in those blue eyes that prevented Luneth from backing.

The knight continued. "And I still believe so," a final step and he was close enough to place his hand on the thief's shoulder, while gazing into his eyes. "I have not told the King anything. Please sit down and I will explain why I had to leave in such a hurry."

Being in a state of shock, Luneth did as he was told and took a seat on the bed. Ingus leaned against the wall with his eyes calmly resting upon his guest and started to explain how he had forgotten about a royal meeting. He had been addressed to escort the King and his Princess to a noble dinner at one a 'clock so when the town's bell revealed that it was noon he had to hurry. If not, he would have a lot to explain, and that might have led to a mentioning of a certain silver haired thief.

"_Refia was right after all, I had nothing to worry about."_ He stated to himself after hearing the story. Suddenly it hit him that all this made him look really stupid and he quickly got a little embarrassed and avoided the gaze of the knight. "I'm sorry." Luneth apologized, he had been raised that it was the right thing to do when jumping to the wrong conclusions and causing trouble.

"It is alright," Ingus assured him and went to sit on the bed next to Luneth. "I quite like your company."

Luneth didn't know what to say. He had already confirmed to himself that this knight could say some really strange things but he still didn't know how to respond to it.

"Maybe because we are both orphans…" Ingus thought aloud.

"Maybe." Luneth agreed but there was some feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite categorize but he knew it had nothing to do with being an orphan.

They stayed silent for awhile, enjoying the sound of the night and the company of one another. None of them were sure why they felt so at ease with each other but they didn't care, not now anyway. As Luneth was quite the impatient person he couldn't hold his mouth shut for too long, making him the first to break the silence.

"So, how come you're so kind to me?"

"Huh?" Ingus moved in surprise at the unexpected sound of voice. Even though he knew Luneth was there, he wasn't used to having company in his room. "Kind? I'm kind to everyone." He stated without much though while looking at his silver haired guest with a gentle smile.

"Oh," He didn't know why but a feeling of disappointment hit him. "You're one of the King's men after all."

"I am pretty sure I would be kind even if I was not a soldier." He still had that soft smile that could pretty much melt any heart. Including Luneth's but he couldn't accept anything like that. "But," Ingus continued talking, but slow, like he was thinking. "I do not let anyone get away with a piece of the King's treasure."

"Really?" He sounded a little more hopeful than he intended.

"You do not have to sound so happy about it," Ingus joked as he aimed a soft punch on Luneth's shoulder. "I will not let you do it again, if that's what you think. It would cause suspicion."

"I wasn't thinking of doing it again!" The silver haired retorted as he rubbed the place where Ingus's fist had hit him. Not because it hurt but because of the warmth the feeling of the other man's physical presence.

"You expect me to believe that?" His face had doubt written all over it but the smirk on his lips revealed the fact that he was joking. Not that Luneth took any notice of that as he got ready to defend himself of the accusation. But Ingus continued to talk, leaving no room for Luneth's words. "I am sure you intended to help yourself to some more of the treasure after you finished yelling at me."

Luneth was slightly offended. Did this almighty knight really think he was just some simple thief, with nothing but gold and jewels in his mind? He wasn't going to listen to anything like that.

"Believe whatever you want. I'm outta here!" With that said, he skipped off the bed and headed for the direction of the window he had first come from.

He didn't make it that far though. Ingus had quickly got up himself and managed to, once again in this story, grab Luneth's wrist. "Please, stay." He uttered with a steady but soft voice.

Luneth turned his head only to see something almost pleading in Ingus's eyes. How could he leave someone like that and how could he stay mad? He still gave it a try, wouldn't want that knight to think he was the type of person you could convince of anything as long as you had a pair of puppy eyes.

"What if I don't wanna?" He asked with a rebellious voice.

"Then, I cannot force you." Was Ingus' simple reply as he let go of his hold of Luneth, who quickly folded his arms to avoid any further touching.

"That's it?" Luneth was surprised over the blonde's lack of will. Wasn't he a knight who would do anything to win battles, whether they be at war or in a fight over who get's the girl?

"What?" It wasn't always easy to figure out what was going on inside the mind of that silver haired boy.

"Nothin', I just thought…never mind." He stayed quiet for a few seconds, mulling over if he should stay or not. If he were to admit it to himself he really wanted to stay, but he was also a stubborn person who didn't want to give in to those puppy eyes. "I'll stay." He eventually decided, and went back to sit on the bed.

"I'm glad." Ingus has a pleased smile as he took a seat on a chair placed next to the bed, where he also had a desk.

They stayed like that for a while, quietly enjoying each other's company without knowing what they both found so interesting about one and other. Ingus was carefully studying the boy in front of him, his outlines, his facial expression and how his breathing made him move slightly.

Luneth on the other hand was too embarrassed to look at the other boy, he wasn't sure why but as he thought he could feel the other man's eyes on him, that could be the reason. Instead he concentrated on how the room was decorated and hoped it would give him a clue about what this person was like. There was a sweet scent in the room, maybe it was the scent of Ingus.

Luneth wasn't sure how long they stayed that way and as he wasn't one to keep quiet for too long, he was the one who eventually broke the silence. They started to feel more comfortable with each other and talked about a lot of things, their pasts, dreams, friends and even some hardships they'd been through. The conversation lasted until they both suddenly fell asleep. Ingus had moved from his spot on the chair to join Luneth on the bed, which was good for him or he would've woken up with a hurt and stiff back. Instead he woke up feeling Luneth's breath like a soft wind in his face, the sun was shining in through the window and the birds outside where singing like usual. Even if they were both sleeping in the wrong way on the bed, without pillow or blanket it was still a good morning, or so Ingus thought.

He sat up slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake the other, considering they had stayed up late and judging from the clock on the wall it was only 7am. He stole another glance at the boy next to him before getting out of bed quietly and moved to sit on his chair where he could read a book while waiting for the other to wake up. Ingus had the day off today, so no one would really take notice if he showed up for breakfast or not.

It was only an hour later that Luneth started to shift in bed and notice that something was off: it wasn't his bed! His eyes opened immediately and he sat up with a confused expression, which earned a good laugh from Ingus. Luneth turned his attention to the owner of the laugh and asked with a tired but surprised voice.

"Where am I?" Panic seemed to have hit him as he frantically looked around the room, causing that already messed up ponytail of his to sway rapidly in the process.

This did not put an end to Ingus' laugh, although he did his best to maintain his composure and therefore he answered Luneth with only a snicker. "My room in. In the castle." Before Luneth could reply he continued. "Do you not remember how you came crashing in through my window?"

Luneth had a brain, yes he really did, although it was one that did not function too well in the mornings. That's why it took him about half a minute to fully comprehend what Ingus had told him.

"I do remember that!" And as he remembered he also recalled the reason for why he had come here in the first place. "Jerk!" One of the bed's pillows hit Ingus in the face.

"I believe that was not something I deserved." With his, ever-lasting smirk Ingus threw the pillow back at him.

With two pillows in hand Luneth was about to declare war but something stopped him. It was the loud growling sound of his own hungry stomach that prevented him from any further actions. This was also when he realized, despite his still sleepy brain, that he had to get home. Not only because his family would notice his absences but also because there was no way he could get a hold of breakfast in the castle without anyone wondering what he was doing there. And questions like that could lead to more sensitive questions and eventually reveal his thieving nature.

It seemed that Ingus had understood the thoughts that been building up inside that silvery clad head as he stood up from his seat and spoke. "Let's get you out of here." It seemed the knight was catching on to the more…less formal way of speaking.

"Yeah…" Luneth could only agree. He got up from the bed and made a faint attempt to fix and straighten up his ponytail before moving towards the window.

Ingus cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home?" He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he considered Ingus' question pretty stupid as they had just suggested it.

"Not that way." The knight had to hold back a chuckle not to laugh at how naïve this thief could be. "It is too bright outside, letting guards see your inelegant figure slipping the walls would not be a good idea."

Although Luneth knew that the knight had a point he ignored that, and retorted to the remark about him being inelegant. "Oh, you're just jealous because I'm more limber than you!"

Ingus didn't even see the point of replying to such a comment, instead he motioned Luneth to follow him through the door. He was planning on showing him out through a back door of the castle. As Ingus had been growing up in the castle he knew almost every inch of it. Even though he didn't seem like it now, he had been a very adventurous boy when he was little. Almost like Luneth was now.

"Are you sure no one will spot me?" Luneth asked as they cautiously went down the hallway.

"Most of the men are having breakfast now." Came Ingus' short explanation, as he slowed down to peek around a corner, before proceeding with Luneth close behind.

Everything seemed to be going really well and Ingus felt more and more relieved for every step closer to the exit they got. Not that he wanted to part from Luneth, no, he didn't want that. Though he didn't want to admit that, and therefore he was focusing on getting Luneth out without any trouble. They were to enter the last corridor, the one that held the door leading out to the garden behind the castle. If no one were outside it wouldn't be so hard to sneak out between the bushes. Although this was when something interrupted their ongoing escape.

Ingus, like many times before, peeked around the corner before walking ahead, but never had he thought that a guard would walk in through the garden door in just that second.

Quick as a cat, Ingus pulled his head back and looked at Luneth with an expression that revealed the situation they were in. Luneth gave a nod as a sign of understanding and knowing to be quiet. Panic seized them both, as there was no way out with the guards steps getting louder for every step closer he took. Neither of them knew what to do but they did know that time was running out.

Ingus was praying to the Gods that the guard would just walk on and not even bother to look to the side where Ingus and his friend were hiding. Luneth was shutting his eyes tight, thinking that if he couldn't see the guard, then the guard couldn't see him.

But neither of these techniques seemed to do any good because when the guard rounded the corner his eyes landed right at the two boys. But all the guard did was chuckle as he gave Ingus an understanding nod, followed by a wink before leaving the two alone as he continued down the corridor.

And why is that, you may wonder? Well, let's just say Ingus wasn't one to believe that the Gods would bother with such a petty pray, not when the world suffered greater problems. Therefore Ingus had come up with a plan B.

It was merely a second before the guard was about to see them that Ingus realized that he had no other choice. His hand had instantly moved to Luneth's head and pulled the green bandana away along with the string used to tie his hair into a pony tail, making his silver hair fall like a velvet curtain around his face and shoulders. At this moment Luneth had opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden movements with his hair, and he was staring at Ingus who stood right in front of him. The latter was leaning closer and closer, with one hand on the wall behind Luneth for support, until their lips were only millimeters away. Luneth found himself in a state of shock, he could feel his body heating up in embarrassment and the blood rushing to his head causing his cheeks to flush in a light shade of pink.

This was when the guard, the cause of the whole awkward situation, came around the corner to make it all worse. Because it was in that second that Ingus pushed his lips right on to Luneth's. And he kept them there until the guard was out of sight and the road was clear. He might even have kept them there a little longer just for fun, if it wasn't for Luneth pushing him a away with a angry and confused look upon his otherwise cheerful face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Luneth hissed, knowing he didn't want to draw attention to the two of them.

Ingus just had his natural look on his face as he replied. "I had no choice. I had to make him think I had brought in a girl. Your silver hair was really helpful." He put on a smirk for that last part.

Luneth did not find it that amusing though. "A girl?!" Hearing that somehow made him even angrier than the sudden kiss. And he didn't know why. It was really frustrating. "You… Just. Leave me alone!" His purple eyes shot one last fierce glance before he dashed off towards the door leading to the garden. He just didn't know how to handle frustrating situations. Before he rushed out of the door he thought he could hear steps behind him and the voice of Ingus but he ignored it. Instead he took up speed as he reached the garden.

Ingus had been in a short state of shock from Luneth's outburst. He couldn't understand why he got that angry all of sudden. Sure, the kiss might have been too much, but like he explained they didn't have much of a choice. Yes, he explained, so why, why on earth did he get so mad? He had run after him, of course, but it had been too late. When Ingus had reached the door all he had seen was something shimmering silver disappearing into a hedge, which was surrounding the castle.

He sighed and closed the door. With his hand reaching for the handle he noticed that he was still holding on to the green bandana. "I will have to return this." He spoke quietly to himself.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I hope I will have the next one ready for you all soon! :)  
>In the meantime, why not check out some other FFIII stories in the community Final Fantasy III Fables? ;D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here it is, finally! I'm sorry for the years of hiatus or whatever. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I hope you will enjoy it despite that :)**

**I got beta help from Silver Ecstasy and I thank her dearly for that! :D**  
><strong>**

**Chapter 6. Conflictions**

At the speed Luneth was running it did not take him long until he burst through the door of his family home. Realizing that three pair of eyes stared at him with surprised expressions he sheepishly rubbed his neck while trying to catch his breath.

"Just a little morning workout," he explained. "I realized I've been slackin' off too much lately."

His mother Nina just sighed, after all the years she had been raising this kid his impulsive and sudden ideas did not surprise her. The same went for Topapa who quietly returned his attention to the morning newspaper he had in hand.

Arc on the other hand, knew about Luneth's lie, and it hurt him even more than discovering his empty room the night before. He wished to hide it and act natural but he just couldn't, that's why he averted his eyes from his brother and continued to read the book he had brought to the breakfast table.

Luneth was of course too ignorant to notice that and happily sat down at the table starting to indulge his part of the breakfast. But at the sight of his brother he quickly remembered the talk he had with Refia. He had to tell his brother.

"Arc?" He started. "What are you up to today?" Luneth didn't want to tell him here in case their parents would overhear them.

"Not much," came the brother's reply without lifting his eyes from the book. Although that wasn't unusual.

"That's great! Wanna hang out with me then?" He asked enthusiastically. "We could-"

"No, thank you," Arc interrupted him, stood up and put the book under his arm before walking out of the house, leaving his brother with his eyes and mouth open in surprise. Topapa and Nina were just as surprised as the three of them exchanged glances.

"What's with him?" Luneth asked looking to his parents who, of course, had no idea. Anyway, Luneth knew were to find him. Arc had this special place he always went to when he was upset, Luneth just had to go there after breakfast, and maybe after a shower too.

Feeling clean and all, Luneth said goodbye to his parents and left the house to find Arc, knowing he surely would be by the old oak tree. That oak tree had many memories of Luneth and Arc, if trees could have memories, they had been playing there a lot when they were kids but now it was mostly Arc who used it when he wanted to get away from the noisy town.

It only took Luneth a few minutes to walk to the field where this tree was standing on top of a hill, making it look taller than it actually was. Luneth sighed in relief as he thought he could see the outlines of a brown haired boy sitting under it. He started picking up speed wanting to get there faster and he was just about to call Arc's name when it hit him. "What if Arc runs away?" With that though Luneth decided to approach his brother more secretly.

He took a small detour that would make him come up the hill from behind, so Arc wouldn't be able to notice him. Luneth came sneaking up the hill as quiet as ninja, he didn't make a sound until he was right behind his brother. "I thought you'd be here," He spoke happily and quickly took a seat next to his now rather shocked brother. Luneth's sudden appearance had indeed frightened him for a second.

"I don't feel like talking," Arc spoke with a moody voice and turned his head away from Luneth.

"Fine, you don't have to, but will you please listen?" He glanced over at his brother and he thought he saw a small nod, but it could also have been his imagination, anyhow he kept on talking. "So…I haven't been quite honest with you."

_"You don't say?"_ Arc thought but he didn't say anything as that would contradict his earlier statement about not wanting to talk.

"But you see," Luneth started fidgeting with the grass. "I hate lying to you," He looked over to Arc but there was still no sign of response from the brown haired boy. "But the reason I still did it was because I thought you'd be really mad if you found out. And I can't stand you being mad at me, I just can't." He took a pause to breathe some. "Which is selfish I've been told."

Arc finally turned to look at him. "It is." His voice was stern and his eyes firm, much like their mother Nina's when she was being serious.

"Uhm…well, let me show you what I have been up to." Luneth stood up, he figured it would be easier to show since he was unsure if he could really say the words "I'm a thief" to his brother. If he were to try chances were big he might come up with another lie to cover the first one.

Arc stood up as well, relieved that his brother would finally stop hiding things from him. "Okay, lead the way."

Luneth smiled and they both walked off in the direction of the forest and Luneth's secret cave. He was glad to be able to spend some time with Arc, it kept his mind off other things he did rather not think of. A certain knight and a certain incident involving that certain knight. Just thinking about it made him flustered.

Arc didn't take any notice of Luneth's reddened face, he was too caught up in his own thoughts about what his brother could be hiding in the forest. It wouldn't surprise him if Luneth had found some wounded animal, probably something beast-like, that he was now secretly taking care of. Although that wasn't anything Arc would be upset about, so it had to be something else. Arc could probably go through a million of different ideas without coming up with the right answer, which is why he gave up the thinking and tried to start a conversation instead.

"So, you've talked to Refia, I take it?"

"Yeah, met her last night," Luneth replied, relieved that Arc snapped him out of his embarrassing thoughts.

"Last night?" Arc sounded surprised. He knew Luneth had snuck out but he didn't know it was to meet Refia. And why would they meet so late and secretively? Until Arc was to find out what Luneth was hiding from him, his head would be filled with different thoughts about what it could be.

"Yes, I was…" Luneth lost his words. "I will show you where I was. Anyway, I accidentally ran into her on one of her escape attempts. So we talked for a while."

_"A while?"_ Arc thought. _"You didn't come home until this morning!"_ He almost wanted to scream it at Luneth but since his brother was taking him to show something he gave up that idea. Instead he laughed a little, Refia's never ending escape attempts were so typical for her. "And she went back home after that I take it?" Arc knew Refia always returned back after being away from home for a few hours.

"Yeah, like always." Luneth replied chuckling a little as well. "Oh here we are!" He exclaimed as they finally reached the entrance for Luneth's secret cave.

Since the entrance was hidden Arc hade a pretty dumbfounded look upon his freckled face. "Here?" To him the place looked like any other place in the forest.

"Well, not exactly here, here" Luneth tried to explain as he approached a tree with a bush in front of it concealing the hole leading down to the cave. "Down here." He spoke casually and slid down the hole waiting for Arc to follow him.

Arc had never been a huge fan of caves or any other dirty and dark places, which is why it took him a few moments before he approached the hole, his brown eyes gazing down into the darkness. "Uhm…Luneth? Do I have to?"

An almost distant voice replied him. "No, but if you want to know what I've been hiding you have to." But Luneth cared for his brother and didn't want to make it more unpleasant that necessary so he lit a candle to give the cave some light and Arc some courage.

When the brown haired boy noticed the trail of light coming from the hole he swallowed his last thought of doubt and climbed down the hole.

There, in the candlelight, he was meet by the presence of a bunch of different artifacts, half of them he didn't even know what it was. Before him stood Luneth with a guilty expression on his face and Arc couldn't make out why.

"So…" Arc looked at Luneth with confusion. "You have found a garbage hole?" He tried to guess, even though the stuff he saw didn't look broken or dysfunctional so he couldn't understand why it had been thrown away, and why, for the love of a God, in some weird hole in the forest?

Luneth then understood he had to show more for Arc to fully comprehend what Luneth had been up to. He approached his even more secret place: the gap in the wall holding the treasure. He motioned for Arc to come with him and with his brother on his side Luneth removed the stone that had been covering the gap.

He was quiet, and so was Arc but Luneth dared to take a look at him and he could see that his brother was clearly surprised. Arc's brown eyes were fixed on the shining and golden items before him s he slowly spoke. "You found this here?" Had his adventuring brother found a forgotten treasure?

"Uhm…" Luneth's foot scraped nervously on the ground. "No. I took it."

If Arc was surprised before there was no word for the expression he had now as he turned to stare at his brother. "You what?!" His voice louder than anticipated.

This was what Luneth had been afraid of all the time, Arc being mad and hating him for what he had done. He didn't know what to say so he just simply repeated it to answer Arc's question. "I said, I took it!" His voice too being a little louder than he had wanted.

"You mean, you stole it?" Arc tried to make some sense of the situation. "From whom?"

"The King," Luneth's voice was more of a whisper now, and his gesture of looking down to the ground made it even harder to hear him.

Arc took a step closer to Luneth. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Luneth only nodded. Arc was mad for sure, and that was not something Luneth wanted to confirm with his eyes, it was easier for him to handle the situation if he avoided Arc's stare. He could feel it like daggers anyway.

Arc stayed quiet, which Luneth took as another sign of anger.

If Luneth had the ability to read people's minds or some technology that would give him the possibility to take a look in Arc's head he would probably come across something like this: Luneth is a thief? My own brother is stealing from the King. Oh God…he might get thrown in jail. Heck, he will get thrown in jail! It's the King we're talking about and Luneth just betrayed his country. Jail might not be enough punishment. Luneth might, he might…

And that's where the show would end because in that moment Arc couldn't take it anymore. "How could you?!" He screamed.

The sudden break of silence made Luneth look up to see the disappointed face of his brother. He even thought he saw tears forming in the corner of those chocolate brown eyes but he didn't have the time to confirm it as a loud smacking sound echoed through the cave and a sharp pain spread across his cheek.

Luneth just stood there, petrified of shock, as he saw the back of his brother making its way out of the entrance hole. "He hit me?" Despite this, Luneth knew he had to go after his brother so he snapped out of his shock-like state and dashed out of the cave. "Arc! Wait! Lemme explain!"

But it was too late, Arc was long gone, and all Luneth could see were the trees of the forest. In that moment he had a strong feeling he would not find Arc under the oak tree this time. Luneth had never seen Arc this mad before which is why he didn't know how to handle it. A feeling of anxiety was born inside him and the only idea he could come up with to hopefully fix this was to go see Refia. She would be able to help him, she was always so understanding when it came to people and their feelings. Luneth quickly walked towards the direction of Kazus.

Finally arriving in Refia's town, he approached her house and gave a firm knock on the wooden door. He could hear footsteps coming closer and it didn't take long until the orange haired girl opened the door and looked at him.

"I thought it would be you," She said calmly. "I take it didn't go to well with Arc?"

Luneth nodded with a sad face. "And now he hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's only disappointed," Refia explained.

"I don't understand the difference," His voice was sulky.

"You see, hate means that-" She stopped as she realized he didn't care about the difference. Arc was ignoring him and in that term "hate" and "disappointment" meant the same thing. "Anyway, I will talk to him."

"You will?" Luneth didn't think it was possible in this kind of situation but in that moment he actually smiled a little.

"Of course! For now, just give him some space and time to think about this." Refia returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder. "And as much as I would love to waste more time talking to you I have to get back to work," She sighed, feeling tired by the day's blacksmith training.

The boy understood and gave her a goodbye hug before leaving. When the door closed behind him he could hear the voice of Takka calling Refia to hurry.

As Arc was probably at home burying himself in a book to distract him from thinking about his disappointment over his thieving brother, Luneth knew he couldn't go home. His parent's would probably find it weird that he wouldn't be home for lunch, maybe even supper, but he would explain it to them later. Not that he was a thief of course, he would come up with some believable lie as for why he wasn't there. Or if Arc had already told them he would have to confess, or at least admit to an argument with Arc. And then accept whatever punishment they had coming for him.

So what would he do to pass the time on such an ordinary but sad day, explore those woods he already knew every inch of since he was five? No. Maybe check out Kazus some more, something might be happening in the town? No, he didn't feel like that doing that either. It was quite paradoxically because he didn't want to be alone, like in the forest, or around people, like in a town.

He got out of Kazus and started walking aimlessly, trying to gathers his thoughts on the situation. He didn't know for how long he had been walking nor in which direction he was heading. It wasn't until he saw a huge castle in front of him that he realized he had gone to Sasune. Why he had ended up there he didn't know, but it was easier to blame it on a coincidence than that some subconscious feeling had led him there.

There were knights all around the castle proceeding with their duty as guards. Considering that Luneth had managed to sneak in not only once, but twice, it appeared they weren't doing such a great job.

Seeing the castle he recalled the happenings from earlier on that morning. Sure he had a great time hanging out with his new friend. Could they be considered friends? They had just met but the chemistry between them seemed right and despite their differences Luneth found it easy to talk to Ingus. If only that hadn't happened! Now Luneth was too embarrassed to even think about Ingus.

And as if the Gods hadn't mocked him enough already, there was Ingus, just being relieved of his duty by another guard. Unlike the other guards, Ingus didn't return into the castle for his break, instead he walked towards Luneth's direction.

_"He can't see me, can he?"_ Luneth thought to himself half panicking. It was a good 200 yards distance between them and Luneth couldn't imagine Ingus to have that good of eyesight. But on the other hand, Luneth could see him perfectly clear, so why wouldn't he be able to see him. _"I should hide, just in case."_

He looked around for a good place to hide and a nearby tree caught his attention. If he hid there he would have a good view of what Ingus was up to while at the same time stay concealed. And if Ingus had in fact see him he could pretend he was just climbing trees looking for a rare birds egg rather than admit he was hiding.

With swift motions he made his way up into the tree and with the protection of the leaves he peeked behind branch to get a view of Ingus. Ingus was closing in but there was still distance between them and judging from Ingus slow pace he probably hadn't spotted Luneth.

He sighed in relief. Luneth still didn't feel ready to meet the knight after the kiss they had shared. Or rather, the kiss he'd been forced into. He felt irritation build up inside him just thinking about it. "I should punch him. Punch him hard." He muttered quietly to himself and changed his plan. Instead of staying hidden, he would attack the knight with a well-deserved punch from above the tree as soon as the knight passed him.

"Hehe," He could feel a smirk coming on as the knight came closer and closer. Luneth cracked his knuckles and positioned himself in preparation. Ingus wasn't far away now, just a little bit more now. _"Ready, set,"_ Ingus was practically right below him. _"Go! Wai- what?"_ Luneth stopped himself in the last second as something in Ingus' hand caught his attention. And just like that the moment of opportunity had passed. Ingus was already a few yards ahead and Luneth could no longer proceed with his prepared attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. To Punch or Not to Punch**

As Luneth was just about to attack Ingus he noticed something in his hand. Something green. It was Luneth's green bandana of course. Why he stopped the attack for something seemingly trivial, he didn't know, but the fact that the knight had held onto his bandana made him feel slightly happy. Maybe they actually could be considered as friends after all. But why was he walking around with the bandana? And why was he heading towards…Ur?

It took Luneth a good minute to put the puzzle pieces together: Ingus was going to Ur to return the bandana to him. But with the probability of Arc being home Luneth couldn't let that happen, Arc would think the knight was there to arrest his brother. It could turn into quite the disaster. It had to be stopped even though Luneth didn't particularly feel like meeting the knight, at least not without punching him.

Jumping out of the tree, Luneth rushed forward to catch up with Ingus. Being the stealthy thief Luneth was Ingus failed to notice him approach despite his knightly skills, which made him even the more surprised when Luneth suddenly appeared by his side, snatching the bandana right out of his hand.

"I need that back," Luneth said defiantly, stuffing the bandana in his pants pocket.

Ingus took a quick moment to regain his usual calm composition. "That's why I was going to return it."

"You can't just show up at my house randomly," Luneth gestured angrily with his arms in the air.

"I don't see how that would be a problem."

"Of course you don't. Because you don't understand anything," Luneth snapped. The earlier incident with Arc had made him a little cranky. Even Ingus noticed this.

"Did something happen? You seem a little…" Ingus trailed off not finding the right words to describe Luneth's state. Maybe it was because they didn't know each other too well after all.

"No," Luneth clearly lied, the way he averted his eyes from Ingus made it all the more obvious.

"You're lying," blue eyes watching him intensively.

"Why do you care anyway?" There was clear annoyance in his voice.

"Well, one, its a knight's duty to help the citizens of this land."

Luneth inwardly rolled his eyes when hearing this. _"Stupid knights only care about the kingdom and their good reputation with its people."_

"Two," Ingus continued. "Because I consider you important."

Luneth gaped at him, unable to speak. I mean, what would you say if you suddenly heard you were important to someone you just met?

"So, what happened?" Ingus tried again.

Once again Luneth looked away, he didn't want Ingus to see his sad face. Fortunately, the knight understood this and let his eyes wander to take in the surroundings.

"My brother hates me…" he finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"I highly doubt that. What makes you think so?" Ingus had his back turned to Luneth as a way to give him some kind of privacy with his sadness.

Another minute passed until Luneth spoke again. "Because I'm a thief."

"You told him?" Ingus was so surprised to hear this that he turned to look at his silver haired friend.

"I had to!" Luneth spoke with frustration. "He knew I was up to something. And he was mad at me for having secrets from him but now…" he took a deep breath before he continued. "Now he's even more mad…" All the sad feelings Luneth bore inside him made him feel weak and exhausted, but conveniently there was a fallen, dead tree he could take a seat on, so he did.

"I see," Ingus said thoughtfully, that explained why Luneth didn't want him visiting his house. Ingus approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Luneth wasn't going to admit it but it did feel quite nice and talking to Ingus did make him feel a little better. "I think he is just worried."

"You didn't see him," Luneth's violet eyes meeting blue ones. "He was practically furious. He even hit me!" his hand gestured towards a faint pink mark on his cheek.

For a mere moment Ingus hand was about to reach out and gently stroke the pinkish cheek but something stopped him and it was like the moment had never happened. At least not to the world outside of Ingus. Instead Ingus took a seat next to Luneth and looked at him carefully. "Punching someone doesn't mean you hate them."

"Oh yeah?" Luneth's voice was slightly defiant.

"It usually means one is at loss of what to say."

Luneth winced seeing as that might be true because it was the reason he had come to punch Ingus in the first place. Now he wasn't sure he could make that punch, as he didn't want to give Ingus the satisfaction of knowing that Luneth didn't know how to handle or what to say about their kiss.

Luneth seemed to be taking in the words so Ingus continued talking. "If your brother can't express his thoughts about your thievery at the moment, maybe you should try and talk to him. Explain things so he understands."

"You make it sound so easy," Luneth sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ingus tried to hide a snicker, pleased over the fact that Luneth considered his advice. "I know it is not easy but neither is stealing from the king. You can do it." Ingus wondered if it was okay for him to place a reassuring hand on Luneth's shoulder, he didn't want him to run away but he didn't want him to feel alone and without support either. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking through the different outcomes and decided that even if Luneth would feel uncomfortable by the touch it would still let him know that Ingus was there for him. With that in mind he softly let his hand land on Luneth's shoulder and to his surprise Luneth seemed to think nothing of it. Ingus smiled on the inside. "Well, you should get going, go talk to your brother."

Luneth gave a nod but made no attempt of moving. He wasn't sure he was ready just yet, ready to face the possible wrath of Arc. Before that day Luneth didn't even know Arc had any wrath in him. The word 'wrath' was probably too strong but we all know how Luneth loves to exaggerate.

"Go on." Ingus gave him a pat on the back to get him up and moving. "You got what you came here for, right?" his hand gestured towards the green bandana sticking out of Luneth's pocket.

"Actually…" Luneth hesitated. He had in fact forgotten about the bandana until he saw Ingus having it.

"Oh, can it be you actually came to see me?" Ingus teased with his lips curved into a smirk.

"No!" Defensive mode – on. He couldn't have the knight believing such embarrassing things. "I just walked around and happened to end up here!"

"So fate brought you to me?" If possible, Ingus was now smirking even more.

"No way!" Luneth protested.

"Oh really now?"

"Really!"

"Excuse me if I cannot believe that."

"But it's true!" Luneth stood up in frustration; this knight could really get on his nerves. Why? He didn't know yet. "There's no such thing as fate!" Now his arms gestured dramatically out of frustration. "And frankly, I wanted to punch you, damn it!" And just like that, he did. Luneth punched Ingus right in the jaw, causing him to fall off the log they had been sitting on and land on his back with a loud thud and a gasp for air.

Ingus groaned as his hand reached for his chin to check the damage. He wasn't bleeding so that was good, but it was to leave a bruise for sure. Luneth just stood there, alternating between blinking in surprise and staring at his hand. He never meant to hit him but in the heat of the moment and the built up frustration over everything his hand had just moved on its own.

"That hurt," Ingus stated, but with a calm voice, thinking that being composed would be the best way to deal with the situation.

Luneth was still shocked but managed to mumble an apology. "I'm sorry," He took a few steps back ready to leg it. These kinds of situations weren't his strong side. It was awkward, embarrassing and his entire fault.

Being the observant knight that Ingus was he of course took notice of this and he was not letting the thief escape once more. With swift movements he was up from the ground and hasted forward to get to Luneth who was now ready to run. Luneth actually managed to get a few feet before Ingus quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Lemme go!" Luneth tried to wriggle out of Ingus' grasp but the knight proved to be the stronger one.

"If you promise to stay and listen to me," his voice was still calm but carried a hint of sternness to it.

"No!"

"_Well, at least he is honest,"_ Ingus thought. "Will you just stop run away as soon as it gets inconvenient for you?"

"Never!" Being the stubborn boy that he was he continued his hopeless attempts to flee the situation.

"Then I am truly sorry for what I am about to do," and with sudden force Ingus managed to push Luneth down to the ground, quickly straddling him to avoid being kicked while at the same time pinning his arms down to prevent further punches. "I need you to listen to me," his voice sterner than calm now. Luneth shifted nervously while turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

As Luneth's struggles subsided Ingus began talking. "Does that punch mean that you don't know what to say about what happened this morning?"

"No!" Luneth protested. "It means I'm freakin' mad about what happened this morning!" he gave Ingus a quick, angry look before resuming to avoid eye contact.

"Did you rather want them to find out who you were?"

"You could have said I was just a friend."

"And when would I have met that friend? While he was breaking into the castle? Yeah, that doesn't sound so good, does it?" Ingus was now starting to feel a little annoyed, that 'just a friend' part bothered him.

"Well, where would you have met a girl?" Luneth retorted.

"One of the castle's balls maybe?" he replied casually, trying to calm himself.

"Then that's where you would have met your friend!" Luneth felt like he was going to win the argument, so imagine his surprise when Ingus laughed.

"Yeah, like you look like someone who goes to fancy balls."

"Hey!" Ingus earned another angry look from Luneth. "It's not like I look like a girl either."

"But you are kind of cute," Ingus heard himself say, it had just been a thought, he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Whether it was a good or a bad thing they were both too embarrassed to look at each other and could therefore not see the blush they both had.

Luneth was first to snap out of the awkwardness. "…What the hell?!" He used that moment to push the now unfocused knight off him. Luneth wasn't mad, not really, but being called cute is not a compliment a thief like him wants to hear so he thought he could at least pretend to be a little angry.

"Hey!" Ingus complained as he got rolled off of Luneth. "Nothing wrong with being cute," if he didn't want this situation to get any more uncomfortable he should stand for what he said instead of denying it. "What are you so mad about anyway? Oh no…it couldn't be…" His smirk was back, thinking he finally understood why Luneth behaved the way he did.

"Be what?" Luneth asked curiously.

"It was your first kiss," it was more of a statement than a question.

"That's ridiculous," but the way Luneth avoided eye contact gave him away.

"It really was!" Ingus was almost a little shocked himself that he had been right.

"So what if it was?" Luneth had a rebellious tone in his voice.

"Then I am truly sorry," he smirked like he didn't mean a word he said.

Luneth shot him a glare, perfectly aware Ingus wasn't sorry at all, that the knight in fact seemed to love to tease him in any way possible. "Anyway, I should get going," the silver haired thief got up before the situation would get out of hand again. He offhandedly dusted himself off. "So, I'll see you…" his words trailed off as he wasn't sure when it was okay for them to meet again. Did he really want to meet the knight again?

"Why don't you come by tonight and let me know how things work out with your brother?" Ingus suggested with a smile upon his slightly bruised face.

Although a little unsure, Luneth nodded in agreement. "Okay, see ya!" And with a quick salute he was off in the direction of Ur.

Ingus tracked his silhouette as it disappeared into the distance and in that moment he realized something; he liked that thief, a lot. "This will be troublesome," he sighed but smiled nonetheless.

**Author's note: I'd like to take this moment to once again thank Silver Ecstasy for helping me settle this chapter when my mind was going in all kinds of directions. I also want to thank her for doing the beta for it. You all should check out her works cause they are the best!**

**My thanks also go to Angels-In-Hell13 for helping with some ideas for this and the upcoming chapter. She also has some cute FFIII stories you all should take a look at.**

**And lastly, I want to thank all of you who are reading this and reviewing this, it just makes me so happy! :D**


End file.
